Vampire Knight: Hellsing
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Events are happening that draw the two worlds together. Cross Academy? Meet Hellsing's Trump Cards. Seras is forced to blend into the Night Class while they seek a way back home. (Warning; so much cheesy corny goodness, you can call this a Cheese Popcorn Story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire Knight: Hellsing**_

_**Ketti:**_I almost missed posting today! Oops. Well, I'd been planning on holding this back, but I want to write it anyways. So here you go. Please, if you don't like it, don't bother flaming. I'm going to write it anyways. :P It's a very guilty pleasure.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

_**Chapter One**_

Seras trembled, fitful sleep toeing the line between consciousness and dreams, she woke with a shout. Something was wrong.

Phasing through the wood of her bed, she fell between the floors and sprinted for Alucard's chambers, though he had been missing for a decade since this day. Jumping through the rune encrusted door, she cried in shock to see his coffin glowing, the edges of it beginning to fade before her very eyes. "No!" She wailed, a hole in her soul beginning to widen, oozing blackness into her very being. No, _no!_ She had to stop this somehow, had to… Following some unknown urge, half crazed at the thought of losing the man for good, she dove atop the coffin, and fell through the insubstantial wood. Darkness engulfed her, and she had the time to think; _I hope this is a dream, or Sir will kill me for leaving without telling her first._

In the void that surrounded her, she heard voices, and as she looked, she felt the coffin wood supporting her. She pushed open the lid and fell into empty white space, blinded. Suddenly there was a cry among the masses, and the smell of blood was almost sickening it was so thick in the air. Her Master's coffin made a groaning sound, as if suffering under an immense weight, and there was a violent suction of air, pulling back into the box. She looked down beneath her feet, somehow floating above the pull, and watched with sick horror as millions of corpses floating in a bloody sea were vacuumed up into the innocuous looking box. It gurgled, as if digesting food, before expelling a light blue mist. Seras squinted through the fog, seeing two shapes left amidst the vast blank space. One was very tall, the other so small, she was sure it must be a child. The child-shape moved as though it were laughing, though no sound escaped, and as it shook, a strange rune grew under its feet, though the light threw no light back at the shadow atop it, purple soon dominated the strange place.

Then the mark began to blacken at the edges, and the mist was sucked away, revealing her Master, and the shadow that she could swear was the cat-boy creature the Major had used to ensure his disappearance. "Master!" Seras cried, though her voice sounded far away, barely audible. What was she doing here? She didn't know. How was it even…

The coffin suddenly opened again, and shadows reached out to capture the form of her Sire, yanking him back into their depths despite his struggling and Seras screamed, her own shadow arm reaching out to him, only to catch empty air. The pull of the rune at Schrodinger's feet intensified, and her Master's coffin inched towards it before picking up speed. Terrified that she'd be left in this… wherever it was, limbo, hell, alternate dimension, she reached out and caught the box, reeling herself in to it to hold on for dear life, screaming the whole way down.

It was an eternity. Or was it only a minute? A second. An hour. Fifty years. Seras didn't know how long she screamed, but she stopped when she was thrown from the sky, instinct being the only thing to keep her from releasing her death grip on the big box. The sun burned her skin, and her arm hurt, it hurt so bad. Her shadows spread like a wing, trying to cushion their fall as they plummeted towards some trees, but the edges were melting, dripping away like blood.

A crater formed beneath them, Seras' back crunched sickeningly as she landed first, the box atop her, but she pushed it aside with a gasp and curled on her side, her voice weak and reedy. The pain was unbearable! There was so much blood. It poured from the stump of her arm, and as it did so, she saw her bones growing longer, forming the necessary structure to replace her lost appendage. Voices, she heard voices again, but they were distant, and unimportant, what mattered was that her Master and his coffin were at her side, and that she was still alive. But the pain! Her throat was raw from her keening, muscles forming from the veritable geyser of blood. How did she have any left to give the cruel earth? It was a puddle at her feet, she was drowning in it. At last it stopped, new skin shining pink and raw in the light of the setting sun, and she collapsed face first into the pool of mud and blood. "Ma-…ster…"

* * *

Yuuki Cross, a Guardian at CrossAcademy, daughter of the Headmaster, and best friend of Zero Kiryuu, jumped up from her seat with a cry. She had been dozing a little, but something had jarred her from her stupor. Something bad.

"Yuuki, what is it?" Yori asked, but was ignored as Yuuki bolted up the steps and out the door, Zero hot on her heels, despite the teacher's shouting. Yuuki ran until she reached the balcony over looking the trees scattered about the academy grounds, and gasped as she saw something black, and red plummeting towards the ground. She heard the impact, and nearly felt it in her bones. Something terrible had happened. She jumped from the balcony railing and ran for the trees, despite Zero's shout for her to wait, she heard him behind her a moment later when he realized she wouldn't. She couldn't. Couldn't he hear the screaming? Someone was hurt! It was her job as a Guardian to help people in need!

The human girl stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the crater before inching forward and peering inside, only to go pale, stomach coiling into a knot and threatening to reject her breakfast. There was a girl, a blonde girl, and she was bleeding so badly Yuuki thought she would die of the blood loss any second, but she was still moaning, a truly horrible guttural sound, like a wounded animal as her arm regrew before Yuuki's very eyes. She must be a vampire, but why had she fallen from the sky? Was that a _coffin_ next to her?!

Zero and Kaname stepped up behind her at the same moment, she could feel them, smell them, and she relaxed slightly at the assurance their presence brought. "She's hurt, Kaname." Yuuki whispered, "Can't we help?"

Zero retched slightly too, but steeled himself and was about to take a step forward when the dark haired vampire spoke. "No, don't go near her."

"What?" Zero snarled, turning on Kaname Kuran, fingers itching to reach for his gun.

"You sense it too, Zero, she's not a normal vampire. There is something wrong with her, but we can't help her. Wait, and watch, the best we can do is get her some shelter when this…" he gestured to the pool of blood and the regenerating limb, as if lost for words, "finishes."

"But Kaname!" Yuuki protested, wanting to help her _now_.

"No." He repeated, steel in his voice, "If you go near her right now, I believe she would kill you, perhaps without even realizing it. That coffin, as well, holds something dreadful. We'll put them in the basement under strict watch until she comes to, to question her presence here." As he spoke, the girl collapsed, dead silence filling the clearing before Yuuki shrugged off Kaname's hand and jumped into the crater to raise the blonde's head. "She's cold as ice!" Yuuki gasped, wanting to keep the girl's air way clear.

Headmaster Cross appeared then, looking flustered, Toga Yagari not far at his heels. The adults both gasped, and Kaien jumped down with her, never minding the blood that was quickly soaking into his clothing. In a matter of minutes they had the blonde vampire lifted from the hole and taken down to the dungeon like basement chambers, only Kaname was daring enough to touch the coffin so as to bring it with them, following the crimson footprints they left in their wake. Kaname knew something was wrong with this situation, and whoever was inside the box was a monster he did not want walking his halls. He wanted the coffin under lock and key, so that they could deal with it on home ground, without the threat of some foolish creature opening it, and perhaps unleashing whatever lay within. There'd be a lot of explaining to do later…

* * *

Seras woke slowly, feeling weak as a kitten, even her lungs hurt, though she didn't need to breathe. With a conscious effort she stopped, waiting out the uncomfortable sensation of her mind insisting she needed air until it passed as she exhaled what little air remained in her body. Eyes opening, she observed the room around her; the walls and floor glowed with runes, and though there were chains and cuffs attached to the wall, she was not restricted. In fact, she realized, she was laying atop a sleeping bag, the plush and slippery fabric shielding her from the rough stones.

Something squirmed in the back of her mind and she shot upright, looking frantically for any sign of her Master. His coffin was there, against the far wall, and she crawled over to it with a gasping cry. "Master!" Her limbs felt like jelly, and she nearly collapsed as her left arm took her weight, but she muddled through it until she lay half sprawled across the ornate box, fingers tracing the words; _The Bird of Hermes is my name Eating my wings to keep myself tame._

"Master…"

The squirming sensation intensified until it seemed almost to burst like a bubble and quite suddenly she could hear him, hear her Master's voice for the first time in ten long lonely years.

**_'Police Girl.'_**

"Master!" Seras cried, her voice growing stronger, the word echoing through the empty room. It was so good to hear his voice again, even if it was only his stupid nickname for her.

**_'There's no need to shout.'_** He sounded amused, and she flushed in embarrassment, though it was scarcely visible with how much blood she had lost. "Sorry," she mumbled, nuzzling her cheek against the wood, "I missed you, Alucard."

She felt a vibration through her bones as he laughed into her head, gentle, teasing, and she sighed in contentment. "Are you coming out?" She hummed, tracing the gilt writing once more with her pinkie. There was a pause, and she felt as if he were weighing some decision in his mind before the coffin vibrated and shifted across the floor, stilling moments later.

**_'Not yet.'_**

Seras frowned, pulling back to stare quizzically at the coffin, where she presumed her Master's face would be. "Why not?"

Another pause, this one longer, and Seras heard footsteps above them echoing down the corridor. It reminded her of Hellsing in a way, which she found strangely comforting. Finally, he sighed, and she had the sensation of a weight pressing down on her shoulders, as if punishing her for forcing him to admit that he couldn't.

**_'I can't. This is not our world, Police Girl. I don't know much beyond that, but I do know that as I am now, this reality could not handle my stepping foot outside my coffin.'_**

"Oh." She canted her head to the side, half wondering if he was using that as an excuse, too ashamed to admit that he was stuck. But that didn't make any sense. Her Master had no shame. A mental image came to her and she snorted; Alucard sitting on his coffin, and sneezing out of no where, while a time rip opened in China, causing some sort of tidal wave effect in Thailand and other Asian countries. Thousands dead, hundreds missing… She could see him laughing maniacally and sneezing again on purpose just for spite.

There was a sense of an elbow being dug into her side, and she grunted as he snorted into her head before guffawing at her little day dream. **_'Should we test that theory, Police Girl?'_** He teased, the lid rattling.

She shook her head, then blinked, "How do you know we're in a different world?" She also thought privately to herself that his ego must have enlarged while he was gone to think that he could collapse reality by getting out of his dirt lined box.

**_'The boy, that cat thing the Major used against me, while he is gone, I did absorb some of his more useful powers. Besides, can't you smell it? The air is different, wrong.'_**

Seras hummed in agreement, nodding along with his words when the sound of footsteps grew louder and a strange scent trickled into the room ahead of who or what ever was approaching. The hair on the back of her neck rose in alarm and she turned, even weak as she was, and bared her fangs. She would protect her Master.

The door opened on silent hinges to reveal a brunette man dressed all in white, his red eyes glowing faintly, though he looked perfectly human. Seras knew otherwise. He cocked a brow at her display, leaning back against the door with a calm demeanor, "So I see you are awake."

Seras blinked, shaking her head and raising a hand towards her ear in confusion, his words seemed to echo, as though she were hearing another language altogether, yet she understood him just fine. Baffled, she stared at the man, the being that she thought was a vampire, but his smell was all wrong, and he gave off no aura. "…Yes, I am." She conceded an answer, though she stayed crouched by her Master's coffin, their link wavering slightly as she focused on the stranger.

"Where am i?" Seras asked, confusion showing clear on her cherubic face, blonde locks gleaming even in the dim light of the spelled room.

The man looked surprised for a moment, though it was not obvious, it was only her experience with naturally stoic people that cued her into the subtle signs; his pupils enlarged a fraction and he stood just a bit straighter. "You are in the basement levels of CrossAcademy."

"Where?" Seras repeated, red eyes clearly showing her incomprehension. She'd never heard of such a place, and the way he said it… made it sound like the place was important.

The brunette shifted his weight and tilted his head, sizing her up, "Forgive me for being so blunt, but you do not belong here."

"You think I don't know that?" Seras muttered, feeling antsy. She missed her shadows, though she was grateful to have her arm back.

"You fell from the sky, and survived. Were you sent here on purpose?"

Seras shrugged uncomfortably.

"For punishment?" He pressed, seeking answers.

The blonde shifted, thinking about it before shrugging again, and he sighed.

"You're a vampire."

"Way to state the obvious," Seras snapped, annoyed, "And you are too, but not like one I've ever met before."

"Agreed." His voice was flat, clearly he was not amused. "Do you intend to cause harm?"

Seras jerked as if struck, though it was very slight, "What do you think I am, a monster?"

"Maybe."

She snarled before looking away and shaking her head to calm herself, "I used to be a police officer. To protect and serve. I would never harm the innocent."

"Can the same be said for the creature in that coffin?"

Seras' eyes narrowed, and she shifted her weight to shield it from his view, though it was pointless as it was so large, and she so tiny. "That's none of your concern," she growled.

"Isn't it?" He challenged, "You are strangers here, and I refuse to allow dangerous beings to inhabit my territory. Why should I not kill you on the spot?" His eyes began to glow more brightly and Seras sensed danger surrounding her on all sides. She hissed.

Just as things were about to tip out of control, a voice called down the hall and a brunette girl, barely taller than Seras, barreled her way into the room. "Kaname, no!"

So the man had a name. Kaname pulled back as the girl stood in front of him, arms outstretched to protect Seras. "Yuuki, you don't know what you're doing. Get out of the way." He was half ordering, half pleading with the girl, and Seras caught a strange scent in the room before it was gone, muddled by the girl – Yuuki – 's perfume.

"Yuuki!" Another voice shouted, a silver haired male appearing at the door, pale lilac eyes widened in horror and anger, this new arrival set the hair on Seras' neck prickling all over again.

"No!" Yuuki shouted, "I won't let you hurt her! You haven't even given her a chance!"

Seras felt her heart ache for the girl's innocence, and she wanted to smile at her. In a way, this girl, this Yuuki reminded Seras of herself at that age, always jumping head first into trouble if it meant protecting someone. Seras guessed the girl and the new boy must be in their early teens, though she knew the first one, Kaname, to be a lot older, not that he looked it of course.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Seras spoke, only to the girl, who turned and smiled at her, the warmth of it reminding her of sunshine on her skin, "Because," Yuuki answered, "everyone deserves a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire Knight: Hellsing**_

_**Ketti:**_Look, I'm updating before midnight! This whole 'update daily' thing for August is going to go willy nilly for new stories and updates, as an fyi. In any case! I hope you guys like my guilty pleasure story. More of the actual Vampire Knight plot will come into play next chapter with the whole Maria and Ichiru thing. Heck, I even have a vague plan to drag Rido into this before it's all said and done.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Seras hissed as the weak light of sunset glanced across her skin, gripping her parasol tighter to ignore the pain, thankful that the uniform left very little skin uncovered, though she was never much of a fan of white with her new vampire complexion, it made her look sallow and unhealthy. Two of the other Night Class students, Rima and Senri if she recalled their names correctly, glanced at her and moved slightly ahead to block the horizontal rays that her fashionable umbrella could not. Seras offered them a smile, though they weren't looking.

As they walked, Seras reflected on the events that lead up to this; walking in line with other vampires, acting almost normal as they made their way to class.

* * *

Kaien Cross, the Headmaster had appeared mere moments after Yuuki's words and Seras had canted her head at him, sensing something _off_ about him, but unable to place it. Seras still had not moved from her spot by her Master's coffin, but thinking of him sparked their weak mental connection and she clearly heard his grumbling in the back of her mind. He was not happy being forced to sit all this action out, and Seras knew he would have loved nothing better than to go toe to toe with Kaname just for the sport of it. Seras' hand drifted to her thigh, and she flinched as she realized that she was _not_ wearing her Hellsing uniform. Dimly she recalled her pyjamas, and the blood from her arm staining them. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at herself, "Oh god," she moaned under her breath, "who changed me?"

Yuuki must have heard her, for the cinnamon eyes lit with understanding, "I did, your clothes were covered in blood, I couldn't let you sleep in that mess."

Seras gave her a wan smile, grateful, yet unnerved at the same time. Being so vulnerable around strangers… though obviously the human meant her no harm or she wouldn't have woken up at all. "In fact," Yuuki continued, "you lost so much blood… How did you even survive? I mean, I knew vampires were powerful, and could heal from a lot, but… Are you a Pureblood?"

Seras stared at her, nonplussed. "What?"

"You've got to be, right? I heard that Purebloods can survive almost anything if their hearts are intact!" Yuuki continued, sounding a little excited.

The three men behind the girl had their poker faces on, though she could tell the silver one looked unnerved, the blonde concerned, and Kaname… Seras didn't like him, he set her nerves on edge.

"What are you talking about? Pureblood?" Seras' brows furrowed, "Is that what you call vampires in this place?"

"A Pureblood," Kaname spoke, "is a vampire in a class of its own, our blood has not mixed with humanity in thousands of years, we are singular and unique."

Seras had a brief sense of déjà vu at his last words, but shrugged it off as she stared at the man. "Mixed with humanity… Weren't you a human once yourself?"

That made no sense! Vampires were made, not born.

He gave her a scornful look, "Of course not."

"That's ridiculous!" Seras cried, "Even my Master was a human once, and he's the most powerful vampire in history!" She felt his smugness and amusement tickle her thoughts, as though he were preening at her words.

"And who is your Master?" The Headmaster inquired, voice polite, but holding a hint of steel.

Seras straightened, taking pride in her status as her Master's fledgling. "My Master is Alucard, the No Life King, and I am Seras Victoria, Captain of Hellsing's armed forces."

She felt a tickle down her spine, Alucard's pride in her achievements, and she fought the urge to blush, basking in his acknowledgement.

The blonde man looked consideringly at the coffin before straightening as well, introducing himself at last; "My name is Kaien Cross, I am the Headmaster of Cross Academy, it seems you've already met Kaname, and my daughter Yuuki. She and Zero are the Guardians of this Academy, their job is to help keep our day class students ignorant of vampires existence, and to defend them if necessary. I'm not sure why you are here, Miss Victoria, but it is clear you do not belong to this world." Seras looked startled for a moment, wondering how he could so easily tell, "If you can promise no harm will come to my students, I will allow you to stay here while we work on sending you back home."

Kaname looked disappointed, Zero annoyed, perhaps angry, while Yuuki was smiling radiantly at her.

Seras shifted on her feet, considering her options; she was a stranger here, and would need shelter during the daytime, running from place to place and dragging Alucard's coffin with her would be a hassle, not to mention attempting to return on her own.

Indifference radiated off the coffin, her Master could not care less what she did until he was free to leave his box, so long as she didn't die on him.

"I think I can manage that."

"Wonderful!" The Headmaster clapped his hands, like an excited child, "Come, we can discuss the arrangements in my office."

Seras glanced back at the unassuming box, feeling a little uneasy over leaving it out in the open like this, yet foolish for thinking that something could actually harm her Sire, even if it tried. "Alright," she conceded, waiting for the others to precede her so that she could be the last to leave. Yuuki and Zero went down a different hall while Kaname followed the Headmaster up to his office.

There was very little talk between the two vampires, he seemed there to observe for the most part as the blonde man filled her in on the basics; this Academy was a way to slowly integrate humans and vampires in society, while keeping the Day and Night Classes separate, it was for the moderates that wished to peacefully coexist with the mortal population. She would be joining the other vampires as a late arrival, there was another new student who had arrived a few weeks before, by the name of Maria Kurenai, though she was unsure why that mattered. Perhaps she was expected to get along with her because they were both new to the school. The rules of the Night Class were fairly simple; no drinking of human blood allowed on campus (Seras understood that, making a ghoul would be hard to explain, so she'd stick to bagged blood as was her usual diet in Hellsing) and she was not to reveal herself to the other students.

After a lengthy speech about morals and what not, she was allowed to leave, escorted by Kaname Kuran himself to the Night Dorms where she was put into a spare room, given a uniform, and told that any questions she had could wait until tomorrow night.

She stared at the room, finding it opulent and uncomfortable. There was no coffin. Did vampires here not need them? As she thought this, she felt a … a ripple in the room, as if someone had touched a still pond, and when the feeling faded, she turned to see her Master's coffin laying innocently in the corner. She smiled, feeling somehow safer. Walking up to the curtains, she peeked around them at the setting moon, having not realized it was getting so early, before shutting them firmly and grabbing a pillow before crawling under her bed to sleep for the day.

* * *

They stopped in front of a gate, and Seras fought down the sudden claustrophobia as she was surrounded on all sides by vampires. She didn't know them, though she had been briefly introduced, their names went in one ear and out the other. She was relieved that she could feel their auras the way she could the vampires back n her world – the real ones, not the chipped FREAKs, - though they were still somehow _off_, it was Kaname (_Lord_ Kaname, the others could not emphasize that enough) who continued to elude her senses, though Maria Kurenai came in close second. Maria, Seras thought, eyeing the argent haired girl from the corner of her eye, had a curious duplicity about her. As if two souls shared the same body. Which was absurd, but that was the only way she could explain it. She had developed the sense for life energies, or auras as she put it, around her fifth year without her Master. It had taken quite some getting used to! Pip had been a major help, reminding her to focus and filter what she sensed so that she could get a better grip on the passive power. The thought of Pip made her heart ache; she hadn't heard his voice in her thoughts since they arrived in this strange world. She hoped he was just resting.

"Why are we stopped?" Seras asked, and one of the Night Class students looked at her oddly, before seeming to remember she was a new student. "So the Disciplinary Committee can clear the path, don't you hear them? The Day Class students always break curfew to meet us at the gate. They can't help but to stare. It's quite funny, really."

Seras nodded, she did hear a lot of humans talking excitedly on the other side, though she had been blocking them out to focus on her immediate surroundings instead. Kaname stepped forward and the gate began to open, allowing the sunlight to spread in a wave across their ranks. Seras ducked between the rows of vampires, who apparently did not suffer the same condition she did of near immolation should she be exposed for too long in the natural light. She had her Master's toughness, but had learned quickly that with his absence so too did some of her resistance leave, she had a feeling he had been protecting her in Rio when she went out with Pip to gather supplies.

This world was very strange.

She would need to have a serious talk with one or more of the Night Class students soon to better understand this place and its people.

"Get back!" Yuuki's shout met Seras' ears, "Day Class students should return to their dorms!" There were two rows of black clad girls, a handful of boys among the crowd, all of them talking excitedly and screaming like rabid fans as the vampires passed. Seras flicked her crimson gaze along them curiously as she walked sedately with the others, just another face in the crowd.

As she passed the silver boy, Zero, he flinched and turned to her with a serious expression, which she ignored, looking straight ahead at the backs of the others, as though she hadn't noticed his reaction to her.

Now that she had the others to compare him to, she realized that Zero felt like a vampire, too, but different. Almost human, but clearly still a vampire. Perhaps it was like a fledgling state? She'd need to ask someone when they got inside.

The rest of the walk seemed almost a blur to her, lost in thought as she was, so it was a surprise when she no longer felt the prickling light of the dying sun on her skin. Closing her parasol, she looked up and around to find the others continuing up some stairs and she followed demurely.

Once they reached an empty room they all filed inside and took their seats while Seras hesitated at the front before spotting Maria and sitting next to her on the front row where there was the most open space.

Silence filled the room.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Maria questioned, turning her head to look at Seras, and the blonde was struck by how closely she resembled Zero.

"No," she admitted, "I'm not."

"Oh," Maria hummed, "I can tell."

There was a quiet mutter of agreement from the others before Kaname spoke. "Class will be starting soon."

Everyone save Seras and Maria bowed their heads, chanting simultaneously, "Yes, Lord Kaname,"

The door opened then to reveal a raven haired man with an eyepatch walking into the room, a book in hand. "Class is now in session," he announced, "Open your books to page three hundred."

Seras didn't have a book. Maria tittered and scooted closer to Seras, sharing with her. "You smell lovely," she hummed under her breath, "like blood and power, and sweetness. I bet you taste wonderful."

Seras gave a one armed shrug with her right shoulder, passing the comment off, "Perhaps,"

"I like you," Maria cooed, "I think we'll be great friends."

Seras shrugged again, nodding, "Perhaps," she repeated, voice softer, mind distant.

She completed her work dutifully, though she was a little disgruntled to be going through her schooling a second time. Still, it was the best way to learn about this new place she was in, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Time passed before she knew it, and the Night Class was sent back to their dorms while Kaname stayed behind for reasons of his own. Seras decided to take the opportunity to question Maria as they walked.

"So, what's a Pureblood?"

* * *

Seras stared at her feet as she propped them up on the wall, sprawled out on the floor next to her Master's coffin. "This place is weird, Master. Vampires can _breed_," the thought disturbed her. Vampires by their definition – in her world – were animated corpses. Corpses could not have children!

He snickered, amused, and she had the notion he wanted her to continue, so she did. "Apparently only the 'purebloods' can make more vampires from human, and if they don't share their blood, they descend into some sort of ghoul like state, without the decomposition. Sounds rather prolonged, really. They rank vampires here, the ghoul like ones are called Level E, I guess the former humans are D's. Something like that? Maria wasn't too clear. I'm not sure what C's and B's are, but the students here are called Aristrocrats – must be the A – and have their own special powers. I guiess they're like nobility," Seras mused, thinking of the different bloodlines at home and how the older ones had more control of themselves and tended to police the lesser vampires to keep them under control. "Purebloods are like royalty, and from what I heard, just as inbred." Seras made a disgusted noise, to which Alucard laughed again, "As far as I can tell, it's kind of like a Master to a Fledgling with how they outrank the others, and Maria mentioned something about them being able to control the other vampires. Kinda freaky, huh?"

He hummed, and Seras swore she felt his ghostly fingers through her hair for a moment. _**'Interesting. A new breed of vampire.'**_

He sounded terribly amused, and Seras knew he wanted to go out and fight someone just to test his strength.

"Yeah," staring at her stocking clad feet, she wiggled her toes, "Well, I'm going to sleep, Master. We can talk more tomorrow after I ask Maria some more questions."

There was no answer, but she felt his mind press against hers, and she smiled as she rolled back under her bed in her nest of blankets. This new world was very strange, but she had her Master, and they could get through anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire Knight: Hellsing**_

_**Ketti:**_It still counts. XD It's before midnight for me. This chapter went a little differently than I planned, but it laid out some more of the things I want to explore for 4+.  
I hope people don't seem too OOC. D:  
Also? One, Two, Three strikes you're out! Tune in next time for the exiting conclusion of everything except this story for the next week. (Or more!) Bwahahahaha.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Knock. Knock._

…

_Knock._

…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Seras jerked up, and if she hadn't phased at the last second she would have bashed her face into the underside of her bed. Scrunching her nose at the odd sensation of being stuck in the middle of the mattress, she stood fully just as her door was pushed open impatiently by the tall long haired blonde who was always fawning over Kaname – she thought the girl's name might be Ruka – who jerked in surprise to see her bottom half missing. "Wha-"

Before she could say another word, Seras walked sideways out of the bed and scratched her cheek, grinning sheepishly, "Did I sleep in late?"

Ruka pursed her lips, then shook her head, chocolate gaze wary, "Yes." She sounded agitated, "If you don't come now you'll be late, it's time for breakfast."

Seras gave her a strange look, but nodded and pulled her white jacket on over her black undershirt – since she didn't sweat, it's not like it got dirty – and tugged at the hem of her skirt before grabbing her parasol and tucking it in the crook of her elbow. "Let's go then," she gave the other a smile, who sniffed, and followed her down the hall and the stairs to the dining room. Each student sat in their chair with an empty plate in front of them and a glass of water. Seras' brows rose, but she sat next to Maria and waited.

An awkward silence filled the room before Kaname appeared, and a maid arrived at his heels with a platter full of strange small boxes, like mint containers.

_What..?_

Each plate received one of the tins, and Seras watched, baffled, as each student tipped a single tablet into their wine glasses of water and swirled until the liquid turned red as blood. Seras' nose crinkled, though, at the bland smell. "I know drinking human blood is off limits… But you're telling me you don't even drink medical blood?"

Every head turned to stare at her, and she huffed, fangs extending in her hunger, "You're seriously telling me… that these weird tablets are your meals?"

Kaname spoke for the first time, "Of course. They're blood tablets, to simulate blood without needing the humans."

Seras' brows scrunched together, and she glared suspiciously at the little box and her glass of water. "That can't be healthy."

Maria tittered, and offered Seras her cup, "Here, try it."

Giving the girl a look, Seras sighed before accepting it and lifting the glass to her lips. She sipped the red liquid and cringed. "Ugh! I've tasted ghoul blood that had more nutrients!"

"It is rather bland," one of the other blond males agreed under his breath.

"Ghouls?" Another questioned, his hair a bright orange, "You mean like zombies?"

Seras opened her mouth, then paused, "That's right, I guess you vampires don't make those, do you? Yes, I mean zombies, but they don't eat brains, they're slaves to the vampire that created them."

There was a mutter around the table, and someone asked; "Does that mean you made some where you came from?"

Seras jerked, and her face twisted, "Of course not! I'd never do something so disgusting! I hunt the vampires that use their ghouls to terrorize humans!"

Every student – save Kaname and Maria – flinched at the word 'hunt' and they all gave her wary looks, to which Seras scoffed. "Maria told me you all patrol those… Level E's, stop them from going on too long of a murdering spree. What I do is no different." _So don't judge me._ The message was clear on her face as she pushed her plate away and stood, stomach growling and eyes glowing faintly in her hunger. "Do you have any fruit juice?"

Kaname glanced at the maid, who nodded and bowed as she retreated back to the kitchens, "Of course."

Maria giggled as she sipped delicately at her blood substitute, "Fruit juice, Seras?"

"Of course." Seras sounded a little surprised, "Juice is the blood of fruit, after all. What? You thought I only drank human blood? It's more natural, but I like fruit just fine."

Maria hummed as the others began to mutter amongst themselves again and Seras walked away from the table to peer out the window at the lovely gardens and the slowly reddening sky.

"Excuse me, Lady Seras?" The maid spoke, tray outstretched with a cup of apple juice, "Your breakfast." She smiled, and revealed tiny fangs – Seras was mildly surprised, she'd thought the woman a human at first – as Seras thanked her and happily drank her sweet and tangy meal. It wasn't blood, but she refused to drink that… red water. She'd shrivel up and die if that was supposed to be her daily meal! Much better to hold out and sustain herself on the blood of fruit until her Master awakened or she could arrange some medical blood.

Truth be told, she still felt weak from having to regrow her arm, and that unnerved her a little. It had been… two? Three? She thought it was three days, and back home she would have been back on her feet already. At least she thought so.

Nibbling on her lip, she finished her juice just as Kaname stood, and she turned half an eye to him as he spoke; "It's time for class, everyone. Get your books now."

Everyone stood and boed their head, repeating in tandem _"Yes, Lord Kaname"_ before exiting, leaving Seras alone with the Dorm President.

They shared a look, equal parts veiled hostility and curiosity, before Seras melted through the floor and reappeared in her room to gather her things.

Seras stood in front of the Headmaster's door and knocked politely, the habit ingrained into her by Sir Integra. Her sharp ears caught the hint of voices, so she waited for acknowledgement.

There was a pause, then; "Come in!"

Rather than walking through the door – a bad habit, that Sir scolded her for – Seras opened the door and took three steps inside before stopping and curiously eyeing the two already there; Yuuki and Zero.

"Headmaster," Seras addressed him calmly, "I'm here to ask a favor."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, interested, and Seras nodded as she strode forward to stand by his desk, "It's… a bit private." She glanced at the other two, and offered them a smile.

"Oh, we won't tell!" Yuuki chirped, and Seras sighned before nodding, "Alright. I'll be blunt then, Headmaster. I need you to arrange medical blood to be delivered to the nurse's office."

Zero stiffened and Seras felt a shiver run down her spine, she didn't like having her back to him, and Yuuki made a confused noise.

"I see," Kaien Cross steeped his fingers in front of his face, resting them against his mouth, "The rules…"

Seras shifted, and tried not to show her agitation, "Look, Headmaster, your vampires may be able to survive on red water, but I'm not from this world. You and I both know that there will be differences. If I don't get medical blood I'll have to go find a hospital myself."

Zero sucked in a breath through his teeth and then there was a rustle of cloth and a familiar whistle in the air as he pulled a pistol from his coat and pointed it at her head. She turned, very calmly, and stared up at him, unimpressed. "Boy," she spoke somewhat scathingly, "unless those are blessed silver bullets put that toy away. I said I wanted donated blood, not some human sacrifice."

"Zero!" Yuuki protested as she jumped forward and grabbed his arm, "Why do you have to be like that?!"

He scowled at them both as he holstered his gun, "Tch. She's a vampire, you can never trust a vampire."

Seras felt her eyelid twitch and she fought the urge to snarl at him. "Oh?" Her voice came sickeningly sweet, "Does that mean precious little Yuuki shouldn't trust you either? I hate hypocrites."

Zero stiffened and opened his mouth to say something when the Headmaster cut in, "That's enough. Now, Miss Victoria, the rules are clear that there is no drinking of human blood on campus."

Seras turned to him, her own mouth opening to retort, when he continued, "But, as you say, you are not like our vampires. Perhaps I can arrange for you to visit a hospital under escort and receive your blood there."

Seras mulled it over before nodding, "That would be fine, Headmaster."

He gave her a smile, and Zero snarled as he stormed out of the room, Yuuki hot on his heels. Seras ignored them, focusing on the man. His scent and aura were confusing, too powerful to be contained by a mere human, yet not like Anderson either. She debated asking him about it, but he beat her to it. "If I may ask… Why do you need the blood?"

Seras gave him a strange look, "Those blood tablets are worse than junk food, not even empty calories. I'd starve on them, and no one wants that. A vampire's true nature is a vicious thing, I'm sure you know that. I'd hate to slaughter the school in a fit of hunger."

He gave her a serious look, and she shrugged, "Well I would. I don't like senseless killing."

He sighed and nodded before waving her off, "I'll have it set up by tomorrow night. Is that acceptable?" Seras nodded as she left, and she decided to roam the woods around the campus before returning back to her room.

She hopped up the nearest tree and climbed up the branches to balance up above the canopy, bathed in the moon's silver light. She gazed up at the stars, and felt a trickle of unease roll down her spine; as a vampire, she was the closest thing to immortal, unchanging in a world of constant death and renewal. The sun, the moon, the _stars_ were her companions through the years, sharing her near limitless lifespan, and she took comfort in their familiarity. But this sky was different, even the moon felt colder, more distant. She'd kill for a cigarette.

It was a horrible habit she blamed entirely on her familiar, and thinking of him again made her chest ache. "Pip…"

There was a rustle of leaves, though there was no breeze, and quite suddenly she felt a familiar presence, "Who's Pip?" Maria Kurneai asked as she balanced next to her on the same branch.

Seras shrugged uncomfortably, "I'll tell you later." Maria eyed her up and down before humming and nodding, holding up her hand to offer a perch to the crow that Seras hadn't noticed circling her. The bird landed and cawed, and Maria giggled as she petted the soft downy head. Seras smiled at the bird and reached out to pet it as well, cooing as she ran her fingers gently over the sleek wings.

"Is this your familiar?"

"Familiar?" Maria asked, canting hr head, and Seras blinked as well, brows furrowing. "I guess not."

Maria lifted her arm up and the crow took flight, winging its way back to the Moon Dorm, "If you mean like a witch? I can see through Kerrik's eyes and command him, but he doesn't increase my powers."

Seras hummed and glanced back up at the moon longingly before shifting her gaze to her arm. She appreciated her arm being back, really, but she also missed using her shadows like wings and flying. "So," Seras started as she hopped to the next tree nimbly, "Maria, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

The silver female tittered and followed suit, her movements slow and graceful, as if gravity had no hold over her, "Of course! What are friends for?"

Seras spun a cartwheel, pushing herself through the air and keeping her balance with the merest effort, the branches swaying in her wake. "Why do you feel like two people sharing the same body?"

Maria paused for a moment, nearly falling between the leaves before she laughed. "Oh, such a clever girl! Because I am, dear Seras. Just one of the many powers of Purebloods."

Seras – doing a handstand – stopped and stared at her, face scrunching in thought, "If you're not Maria, then what is your name?"

"Oh, but that would be telling," Maria – or, really, the more powerful vampire that was possessing her – purred and giggled again, giving Seras a strange sense of déjà vu, as if she knew another female like her that was just as mad.

Seras back flipped and landed on her feet in the middle of a clearing, gazing up at her friend in the trees, "Well, I'm not from around here, so I don't see how telling me would spoil your game."

The girl hummed in thought and floated down next to her, the two were about the same height, though Maria was just slightly shorter, before she leaned forward with a conspiratorial look on her angelic face. "Alright," she crooned, voice a little deeper, older sounding, "If you promise not to tell."

Seras had to fight the urge to giggle, and nodded solemnly, having perhaps a bit too much fun with this secret sharing.

"I'm really Shizuka Hio."

Seras gave her a blank look.

Shizuka laughed, "I'll explain it later, dear Seras. Now… tell me more about your Master?"

The blonde shifted on her feet, considering the request before shrugging. "Well, where I come from, he's the No Life King, the most powerful vampire in the world." She puffed her chest up with pride, "And he chose me to be his fledgling."

Shizuka hummed and tittered, sounding impressed, and Seras chuckled. "There's not much to say, really, he's my Master. That's all that really matters."

"Such a loyal fledgling," Shizuka crooned, and patted Seras cheek lovingly, "I like girls like you. So sweet. My own servant hates me," she sounded almost regretful about it, "he wants to kill me."

Seras gasped, "That's horrible!"

Shizuka laughed and her voice shifted back to Maria's higher pitch, "Oh, but Zero looks so wonderful when his eyes are filled with pain! It makes me happy that he hasn't forgotten me."

Seras tipped her head, curious.

Maria grinned, violet eyes crinkling with her mirth, "Oh, the boy is right to hate me. After all, I _did_ kill his parents. But they killed my lover first! And Ichiru…"

Seras felt like her head would explode, "I'm missing something here. Probably a big something."

Maria nodded, and Seras groaned, "This sounds very complicated."

"Oh, it is!" Maria sounded so excited, and she clapped her hands in glee, "Isn't it glorious?"

Seras shot her a deadpan look, "Not really. Even if you did kill his family, that's no reason for him to want to kill his own Master. That's just wrong." Seras wondered where her morals went; ten years ago she would have been appalled at the thought of a Sire murdering teir Fledgling's family. Now… Well, vampires saw death differently. At least Shizuka hadn't turned them into ghouls! She shuddered at the memory of her police force being turned into ghoulish rotting corpses, doomed to walk the earth. Until Alucard came…

"I think I'm going back to my room, I want to talk to my Master. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Maria."

The younger looking girl bounded forward and wrapped her arms around Seras' shoulders, nuzzling her cheek to the blonde's, "You're so nice, Seras. So loyal. I really do like you."

Seras grinned wryly as she shook her head and melted into the ground, "Good night, Maria."


End file.
